Moving On
by LadyLoss1888
Summary: Its been 3 years since Arthur lost the love of his life, maybe its time for him to move on... Real names used, Hungaryxgermany, HungaryxPrussia, FrancexEngland, AmericaxEngland, JapanxGreece, USUK, FRUK, Yaoi in Later Chapters Light Triggers: Suicide and Cutting


This is my First time writing this kinda thing so any feedback is amazingly welcome, I'm forced to apologise because I'm British so sorry, please give me feedback, I will write more if its good, or even if its bad, I'm gonna show you... get kinda side tracked, thank you for reading :3

"HOW DARE YOU!" A scream came from the other living room of the neatly decorated house, Alfred and Kiku quickly ran after they heard glass shattering from the same place.  
Entering the room they say a somewhat angry British man with tears in his eyes, glass from a broken lamp spread across the floor, the Brits voice grew low and quite "How dare you think that your silly little boy toy dumping you is anything, ANYTHING, compared to me loosing Francis" and with that, he stormed out the room with tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving a guilty Hungarian girl, Liz, to explain what happened to Alfred and Kiku.

Arthur ran into his room attempting to keep his composure as he curled up in the corner surrounded by his magical friends, trying their best to comfort him, while he could lightly hear his friends talking the floor below.

 _3 Years Ago_  
 _"Bonjour mon amour" the French man approached his lover, giving him a deep and passionate kiss as soon as he was close enough._  
 _"Francis, stop it, we're in public" Arthur giggled like a school girl, cought up in a perfect reality._  
 _"I found us some champagne, and some new glasses- just in case, i know how you get when you drink- you got everything?" The French man continued to pester his fiancé wiyth little kisses running up his neck, not caring about the judging eyes of the public_  
 _"ah-" The Brit cut off a moan just as it left his mouth, but the French man noticed and stopped, knowing that he would get what he wanted back home "Uh, yeh i have everything, lets head home" and Frenchy grabbed the brits hand and ran towards the zebra crossing._

Arthur, not wanting to allow his thought to continue, fell asleep in that very position.

"So why did you bring up Francis?" Alfred asked Liz once she has calmed down.  
"well me and Ludwig had a fight, and he said he needed some space, i thought he could help and Francis just came to mind"  
"And so close to the anniversary of the accident as well" Kiku interrupted, he hadn't been especially close to the pair but from what he had seen, at the time, there was no one happier.  
The group spent a few minutes in silence remembering the past, until finally Kiku had to leave and Liz went as well, leaving a somewhat distressed Alfred to decide what to do. He cleaned up the glass on the floor and spent a second to morn the loss of the lamp, which had only been purchased a few days before hand. He knew he couldn't just leave his vulnerable friend alone, Arthur had never been particularly strong when it came to this topic, or anything, as a teenager he'd attempted suicide- for a different reason- and he'd cut for a short while too.  
Once everything was clean he went up the stairs and lightly knocked on his mates door, it was getting late and he was probably asleep but he had to try something "hey Artie, look, im gonna stay here tonight, i'll be in the spare bedroom, don't do anything to reckless okay?" and without a response he sighed and headed for the spare bedroom, he's spent a lot of time there so he had a spare pair of clothes and some pjs in the draws.

It was now about 2am and Arthur had woken in the dark, he stood, the uncomfortable position had left his back a little sore but he was okay. rather than going to sleep again, he walked down to his kitchen, passing the small, traditional Japanese shrine he had set up 3 years ago. He stopped for a moment to look at the smiling face of his lover in the picture and continued walking, knowing he would just get upset again.

He made some tea, but sat there for 20 minutes, watching it go cold. He wanted to drink it, but he wanted his old life back as well.  
After he had gone through not drinking 3 cups of tea, he walked around hoping at least one of his friends would have cared enough to stay- though he wouldn't have really cared had they not. he passed the room in which he fought with Liz. There was no glass on the floor which the thanked whoever had cleaned it out loud but he still felt guilty from upsetting one of his best friends, if he could still call her that.

He set his course for his music room, years ago he would play while Francis worked on his photography, sometimes Arthur would teach his how to draw, but before his hand could touch the door knob, he noticed a light on in the spare bedroom.  
He opened the door to see his closest friend, the person he could always turn to, lying in nothing but his boxer shorts and half covered by the bed sheets. The lamp on the bedside table was on and there was clothes on the floor. Arthur, relieved that his best friend was there, quietly walked into the room closing the door behind him, turned off the light and squeezed in next to his friend.

It happened often, one would get sad, the other would spend the night and they would cuddle as friends, waking up together and go back to normal.  
Its not like he had any feelings for the muscular, indecently handsome and surprisingly simple minded American he had shared most of his life with.  
No, they were just friends, that's it just friends...  
"Oh shit" Arthur said out loud before sinking into his friends arms and curling up for a proper nights sleep.

 _Oh shit..._

Again, sorry, thank you so much for reading, please, please, please give feedback

-LadyLoss1888

XxXxXx


End file.
